


rhink drabbles

by evenlypaced



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Admissions of Feelings, Homophobia, M/M, Rating May Change, Repressed Feelings, tags to be added as works are added, teen!rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenlypaced/pseuds/evenlypaced
Summary: just a collection of drabbles and under 1k fics. tags will be added as needed.





	1. drive all night

**Author's Note:**

> insp. by [drive all night by joan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrBXLfKDFdQ)

Ever since the McLaughlin patriarch had caught Link chastely pecking his son’s cheek on their porch after waiting up for Rhett, he’d been wary of any time he now spent with his best friend. 

 

Rhett has attempted to explain it off, call it a trick of the eye, that him and Link were strictly platonic and  _ of course  _ he didn’t have thoughts about other boys like that. It hurt to lie, to not be able to love Link freely outside the safety of shut doors and hidden corners. One day, but not while under the confines of the deeply rooted southern values of his parents. 

 

Tonight had set Rhett off in a way it hadn’t in a while, the words of his father ripping through his usual facade because he’d almost had enough of the passiveness. He had been packing a bag as he did every weekend, ready to spend the weekend at Link’s. 

 

His father had asked where he was off to, play ignorant to fuel his agenda. He truly only opened his mouth to take his chance to respond with a snide remark under his breath, reminding him God was watching.

 

Rhett seethed, throwing his bag down and marching towards the living room where Jim had already moved on from the conversation.

 

“Why do you  _ always  _ have something to say about him?”

 

Jim said nothing, staring at Rhett as the tell-tale blare of Link’s horn radiated into the night 

 

Rhett was already moving fast, picking up the discarded duffle and heading for the driveway.

 

“Remember son, G-“ Rhett didn’t let him finish as he was halfway down the incline, Link’s soft eyes loosening some of his tension almost instantly. Link said nothing at first, driving around the corner to take the opportunity to

 

“Hey, bo” Link refrained from

 

Rhett melted at the greeting, immediately feeling safe in Link’s presence. “Let’s drive.”

 

“Where to?”

 

Rhett reached over,intertwining their fingers over the console, “Anywhere, just wanna be with you right now.” 

  
  



	2. outpour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> college!rhink - admissions of feelings

Rhett burst in the door, hands shaking and heart racing as he felt himself about to overflow with the words that had been teetering on escaping since he walked out of the shared suite hours ago.

 

He’d been denying it long enough, holding it back, but couldn’t ignore the sting that came with seeing Link under another guy, helplessly grinding against his waist as they kissed each other breathless on the confines of Mr. Fly.

 

He couldn’t process anything other than the need to run after the two broke apart at the sudden intrusion, Link’s rushed apologies shut out as Rhett slammed the door behind him.

 

Now he stood in front of his lifelong friend, eyes staring wide at him, alone but no less disheveled as he’d found him earlier.

 

“Rhett-“

 

“No Link, let me talk, or i’m never going to be able to say this to you.”

 

Link stuttered briefly but opted to shut his mouth instead, gesturing Rhett on as he stomped further into the room.

 

“I can’t do this anymore Link. Seeing you with him,  _ under him _ , I couldn’t do it. I love you Link, i’m  _ in love with you _ . It kills me knowing you’re out with other people when you should be with me. I know it’s wrong, and I shouldn’t feel this way but I do, Link. It’s killing me.”

 

“Rhett please just g-“

 

“Go, I know, I’ll go. I just need to hear it Link, please, just tell me you don’t feel the same so I can finally move on.”

 

“I can’t do that, Rhett.”

 

The taller boy froze, his heart jumping into his throat, mind racing between. “Why not Link?”

 

“Because it wouldn’t be true.”


	3. behind not-so closed doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern!au - rhett & link are as good at being secretive as they wish they were

No one mentions it.

 

The yelling coming from their office devolves into a different kind of grunt. A heavy pair of footsteps darting up the ladder to the loft can be heard before the heavy breathing overtakes the room. Everyone knows better than to walk to in now, the newbies eventually having their turn at the hard-learned lesson. It’s easier to ignore two disheveled figures walking out of the office, suddenly sated and serene in contrast to earlier tensions.

 

No one mentions it.

 

The crew has stopped side eyeing the pair that emerges from the shower together after particularly messy episodes. Stares stay straight ahead as two wet haired men emerge from one steam filled room. The blush slowly fading from their faces must be from the heat of shower, nothing more than a quick scrub down before proceeding with their day. “Quick” amounted to twenty minutes, but really, who was counting?

 

No one mentions it.

 

Every crew member has their story, their moment where they played it up to a trick of the eyes. There’s no way they really say Rhett lean over and peck an upset Link on the cheek, flustered after a tense meeting. The lighting in the hallways can be deceiving, but really what’s comfort between two lifelong friends? They’ve learned to move on, stay quiet, even though everyone there has a moment of their own.

 

No one mentions it. 

 

Fingers laced together mean nothing, whether it’s the sight of their bosses driving in together with hands resting on the console, or resting in their office. Account it to the destruction of toxic masculinity, or whatever made it easiest to move on with their day.

 

No one mentions it.

 

No one mentions the tension when booze is involved, liquor always plentiful when celebrating channel milestones or crew members moving up and on from Mythical. It’s the classic lean in, blushes overtaking their faces as they spit jokes at each other like nobody else is in the room. Stares like that must come with forty years of friendship, who was really in a position to say otherwise?

 

So as it goes, no one mentions it.

  
  



End file.
